


The day we met

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, changki rise, different style of writing... I hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Kihyun meets a handsome guy at the bus stop on a rainy day.





	The day we met

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this to clear my mind a little since I've been writing so little and I feel so uninspired and stuck in everything haha  
> I hope you like this!! <3  
> Let me know since I've never written something in first person and I'm a little bit insecure xD

I still remember everything as if it was yesterday. The soft sound of raindrops hitting the hard pavement, the smell of wet grass and the taste of that chocolate bar I was eating. It was late in the afternoon and people were going back to their respective homes after a long day at work. I wasn’t tired, I hadn’t had class that day and I didn’t need to head back quickly. I wasn’t in a hurry. I’d always loved to watch water falling and people showing unusual reactions when it’s raining. It’s interesting to see almost everyone in town carrying different types of umbrellas and walking fast to reach the first vehicle they find. I’ve taken thousands of pictures during rainy days; mostly when water is pouring heavily and clouds look gray enough to make all other colors stand out.

That late afternoon was just like that, perfect for pictures. Perfect for a photography student with nothing to do. Perfect for me. I was just sitting on one of those benches under the glass roof of the bus stop - with no more chocolate left -, watching, when something out of the ordinary happened. It was you, running fast to reach your bus. Unlike the others, you weren’t carrying any umbrella and your pink soft-looking sweater was getting drenched. I could see water dropping from it and from your ash-blond locks, and I started imagining stories about you, about what could have happened in order for you not to carry an umbrella. The bus didn’t wait for you and, as it drove away, it splashed dirty water on you. No one did anything, they just stared. I saw you cursing lowly and then you surrendered and came to sit by my side on the bench.

The streets of Seoul were busy and noisy, but I couldn’t hear anything, just raindrops. My camera was hanging from my neck though I momentarily forgot about it. I was there, looking at you, admiring your handsome face. Your nose specially caught my attention. It isn’t common, you know? You have a very unique nose. I may have stared at it a bit too long that afternoon but you didn’t say anything. You pretended you didn’t see me though I knew better. Having someone’s eyes on you isn’t something that can go unnoticed.

I wanted to talk, to say hi, but I couldn’t. For some strange reason, I couldn’t. I wished to offer my umbrella to you but your presence made me incapable of moving. And you weren’t moving either. You eyes were fixed on the floor, you seemed... ashamed. Your black backpack was hanging loosely from one of your shoulders and I thought maybe you were trying to get to a night class but you failed to do it. We stayed there, sitting in silence for minutes. People around us walked, sat, stood up, checked the time on their wristwatches or cellphones though we weren’t doing anything in particular, just sitting there.

As minutes kept on passing, I decided to take some photos. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable and I knew I had stared enough at your manly face. Maybe I might or might not have taken one or two pictures of you, pretending I was trying to capture the crowd around us. It was a silly attitude for a 23 year old man but I was sure we wouldn’t see each other ever again and I wanted to have a memory of you. After an hour, hour an a half, your hair was no longer wet and your clothes were getting dry slowly. Your sweater was ruined. I knew it because I’ve always done my laundry and those stains were too dark. You turned to glance at me for the first time that evening and you flashed me a confused look. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” you asked and my ears melted when I heard your deep voice. I almost failed to answer though I regained my composure and shook my head.

“I’m free today” I told you. “How about you?” I was sure you did but I decided to ask anyway. I wouldn’t lose anything by trying and, since you were the one starting the conversation, I wanted to go on. I was feeling hopeful maybe we’d see each other again some day after a short talk.

“I had somewhere to be but I gave up” you said, letting out the longest sigh I’d ever heard. “I’m sorry for asking such a question... I was wondering why you weren’t leaving” of course you noticed I was looking at you and maybe you also noticed about the photos, but I just pretended I was innocent. After those words, you didn’t open your mouth anymore and I wanted to say something but, once again, I was immobile.

Darkness started covering the city after a while and the artificial light of the streets illuminated us. There were still people walking around though less each minute. My stomach was softly growling and I thought maybe I should just give up on you like you did on your previous destiny and go grab some dinner. I was about to stand up when you suddenly cleared your throat and turned to look at me with those double lidded eyes I found so gorgeous. “Do you have to go?” you asked, surprising me big time. ‘What is he trying to do?’ I had wondered. I remember how nervous I had gotten but I shook my head anyway, wishing to hear more of what you had to say. “Would you mind having dinner with me? I’m hungry and... well, I hate eating alone” your words seemed unreal to me though everything was 100% real, I knew it. Everything was too clear to be a dream.

“That would be nice” I answered, flashing you a soft smile. “I’m hungry too” I added and we both stood up, walking side by side under my umbrella and heading to the nearest chicken restaurant. “By the way” I interrupted the slightly awkward silence. I could feel your awkwardness and I didn’t like that so I said the first thing that came into my mind. “I’m Yoo Kihyun” I shook your hand with my free hand and you chuckled, showing me a glimpse of those cute - lightly crooked - teeth.

“Im Changkyun” you replied. “I’m sorry for this. I don’t usually invite strangers for dinner but I seriously don’t want to return to my dorm yet” you made me laugh with that and, at that moment, I could imagine your sorrow was related to an exam. “I couldn’t get to my exam on time and I’ve just failed a very important subject” you sighed and I could feel your pain since we were both studying. “I know my best friend will scold me and I’m not ready to face hell” you told me everything I had been wondering for hours while sitting under the roof of the bus stop.

“Don’t worry, those things happen” I said, trying to contain myself from asking more questions. You would have surely thought I was some creep if I had asked too many things and I wouldn’t have liked that. “I had missed plenty of exams during my life” that was a lie but what could I say when you were looking so sad about it?

“Seriously?” you didn’t seem to believe me but I nodded anyway. If I told you it was a lie, you wouldn’t have trusted me and I didn’t want that. “You must be used to it, then...” you were staring at the wet sidewalk while you walked, avoiding my eyes. “It’s my first time missing something important” you said, looking even sadder than before. The restaurant was just a few steps away from us and, when we reached the door, you opened it for me. I quickly closed my umbrella and got in, being immediately followed by you. Your clothes were drying slowly and the stains on your sweater were even more visible. Everyone turned to glance curiously at you. I knew they were wondering what happened, just like I had done a while ago. I could sense your embarrassment right away so I decided to point at a table which was not far from us. We sat down and ordered something. We were extremely hungry and our stomachs were starting to growl. “So, you are a photographer?” you talked after a few seconds of awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“Yes, but just a student” I replied and drank some of the water the waitress gave us. “What are you studying?” I asked because I was curious and I knew it would be good to chat about something if we wanted to have a good time during our dinner.

“I’m studying to become a scientist” your answer surprised me at that moment and I wasn’t wrong when I thought you were surely smart. “But I’m not sure if I’ll ever become one” you seemed pretty pessimistic about everything though I’ve learned - not so long ago - that you are just too strict and you have very high standards.

“Hey, don’t say that. Missing one exam isn’t such a big deal” I tried to help you feel better and, before you could say something, the waitress came back with our fried chicken. The smell was so tempting so I didn’t think much and dug in.

“It is a big deal to me” you said while I taking a bite of that delicious wing. “I’ve studied for two weeks and I only fell asleep because my cellphone died before my alarm rang” your explanation made me understand your sorrow and I thought maybe you weren’t exaggerating that much. “I’ve been sleeping so little... I just needed two hours” you covered your face with your palms and I had to leave the chicken wing on my plate because it didn’t feel right to be eating when you were clearly trying your best not to cry. “I must look so pathetic right now” you murmured but I heard you perfectly.

“You don’t” I wanted to reach for your hand so I could comfort you, though it didn’t feel right to take advantage - you would surely have thought I was some kind of creep if I had done that -. “I would be acting the same way if I were you” when I said that, you revealed your face again and I couldn’t help to stare at it. I was thinking how manly and cute you looked at the same time. “But maybe there’s a solution...” I suddenly felt the need to give you some advice. “Are you a good student in that subject? Do you have good grades?” I asked and you reached for some chicken after nodding your head in response. I grabbed the wing I had started eating minutes ago and gave it a bite before sharing my next words. “Well, maybe you could talk to your professor... I’m sure he’ll understand if you tell him you had an emergency” I didn’t know if my advise would work at that moment but it surprisingly did.

“It’s really a simple matter, isn’t it? I’m making a big fuss, aren’t I?” after those questions, I didn’t know if I should say yes. What if I was being too harsh by telling you you were exaggerating? I couldn’t allow that to happen so I just stayed quiet and you assumed my answer was affirmative. “It’s fine, you can be honest” you assured and helped me relax. “I’ll talk to my professor tomorrow” you said, flashing me a tiny smile that left me mesmerized.

“I think everything will go fine” I managed to say, even if my mind was clouded with your cute smile. You have such gorgeous dimples - yeah, I still get mesmerized; every single time you grin -, they are my favorite part of your smile. I realized it at that moment. The first time I saw you smile for real.

After that small chat we had, you started talking more and more. It felt as if we had known each other for years though we were complete strangers. I couldn’t believe how friendly you were. Your straight face got replaced with soft chuckles, wholehearted laughter - at some certain point of the night -, and silly jokes. I liked you... I liked you a lot. When we had to say goodbye, you were about to leave without even asking for my phone number but I couldn’t help it and embarrassed myself by grabbing your wrist to stop you. “Wait!” I yelled. I didn’t mean to, of course, but it came out that way. I blushed madly, wishing the hard pavement would suddenly open up and swallow me. Though I had to continue. I would have been even more embarrassed after running away to hide somewhere far away from there. Besides, I really wanted to see you again, even if I didn’t even know you were gay yet. “I’d really like to see you again” I said and you giggled. “Can you give me your phone number?” I asked and closed my eyes, scared you would deny me.

“I could just say yes and give you my number” you started and made me open my lids because that was seriously unexpected. “But, what’s the fun in that?” you puzzled me. I couldn’t react until you spoke again and confirmed my fears. “Let’s meet again if fate wants us to” Im Changkyun, always so romantic. I wanted to slap your face to make you react properly at that time. “Thank you for cheering me up, Kihyun-hyung” and after those words you turned around and left.

Days went by like that: me helplessly searching for you all around Soul and you probably laughing from your dorm room. I even thought about going to your university once but then I retained myself. It wouldn’t be fair considering you playfully suggested it and you truly wanted us to meet again unexpectedly.

I did see you again but, as it always happens, it was the day I’d decided to stop searching for you. Curiously speaking, it was also raining that morning. I was wearing a lot of clothes. I had a tank top, a long-sleeved t-shirt, a sweater and two coats. My neck was covered with my fluffy scarf and I had two pants on. Yeah, I meant it when I said I was covered in clothes. The bus stop wasn’t crowded that Saturday though maybe it was just the hour. I mean, who wakes up at 9am on Saturday? Just me and you, probably.

As I was saying, rain was pouring but, this time, you weren’t the one who got soaked... it was me. And all because of you. I saw you in the distance, walking to the bus stop and I stood up. Bad idea. A bus passed and splashed water all over my clothes. I was freezing. Thankfully, you saw me too and ran toward me. “Hyung!” you yelled. “Are you okay?” you asked when you reached my side and covered me with your umbrella too.

“I’m not okay, I’m fucking freezing” I shivered violently and you laughed at me. “Yah! Don’t laugh” I pouted and you apologized while you were still giggling a bit.

“I guess fate wanted us to meet again” you smiled at me. “And, this time, it decided to make fun of you instead” you chuckled and I tried to pretend my heart wasn’t racing at the sight. “Oh! I talked to my professor, by the way” you told me and I knew it was something good because you didn’t seem to be in a bad mood that day. “And he let me take the exam” you grinned wider at that. “And I did well”

“See? It wasn’t the end of the world!” I was so happy for you and I wanted to go celebrate or something. I wished to spend more time with you, to get to know you better. You were - and still are - so damn charming and I wasn’t the type to like someone so easily, but you were proving me wrong. The rain drops hitting my umbrella were the only sound I heard aside from your deep voice and, even if I was cold due to my drenched clothes, I couldn’t care less. I’d found you, that was the important part. “Congratulations” I said and made you smile wider - if that was even possible -.

“Thank you” you replied and your eyes scanned my soaked clothes. “Are... are you cold?” you asked and I felt my heart pumping fast again. I just nodded, unable to move, and waited for you to say something else. “D-do you maybe... mm...” you paused to scratch your nape nervously and I was dying to hear the rest. “W-would you like me t-to b-borrow you some clothes?” my jaw dropped at that and you started stuttering and blabbering, telling me you didn’t mean to sound like a pervert or something. I didn’t mind, though. I wanted to be with you and I knew you wouldn’t try anything. “I-I j-just thought that, s-since I live near h-here-

“Sure”

“W-what?” you seemed surprised but I didn’t know why. I was pretty clear from the beginning and I was sure I was being extremely obvious.

“I said sure” I chuckled and you giggled nervously. “I’m starting to suspect we might live in the same building” you laughed at that and told me it was impossible; but I lived near too and, after a short walk, I discovered we did live in the same building. The place is huge. A lot of university students live there and, at that moment, I thought maybe that was the reason we didn’t meet those last weeks. “We do live in the same dorm” I emphasized and you couldn’t believe it.

“Maybe we should go to your room, then... you have your things there” you suggested and I immediately accepted. There was no point in going to yours when I had my clothes in mine. I guided you there and, when I opened the door, I remembered the reason why I was out. My roommate, Seungkwan, was craving for some snacks - and I was too, I’m not gonna lie - and I promised I would go buy some. The latter was on his bed, still trying to figure out how to organize his photographs to make a good composition.

“Where are my sna- oh, hi there” I hadn’t told Seungkwan anything about you so he didn’t suspect anything when he saw you. “Are you new here? Have Kihyun shown you around yet?” my roommate asked and you were a bit startled. I was sure you didn’t know what to answer so I took control of the situation.

“He’s not new” I replied and let you in. I could feel your awkwardness and, some time later, I found I wasn’t mistaken. You were truly feeling awkward and I couldn’t blame you. You know, after I met Bam-bam - your funny roommate whom I could never learn to pronounce his real name -, I doubted I would have been able to endure it as well as you did it. We barely knew each other and our meeting was completely weird. But, maybe that was what made it exciting, don’t you think? “We met a few weeks ago and we were hanging out” I explained, omitting some details. “But a bus splashed water on me and I need to change before I get sick” Seungkwan raised a brow at my comment. I couldn’t trick him, he realized how much I liked you though he didn’t say anything.

“Well, go change, I’ll stay with...” my roommate pointed at you and you bowed.

“Changkyun” you said, finishing Seungkwan’s sentence. “It’s nice meeting you” you shook his hand and he smiled.

“Nice meeting you too!” Seungkwan replied and I entered the bathroom with some fresh clothes in my hand. I knew I was leaving you with the funniest person and I didn’t have any doubts, I knew you would get along very well. You were in a good mood that day - unlike the afternoon we met - and you were more talkative. I was totally right. When I came out of the bathroom - wearing my favorite clothes - you two were laughing together. It was cool my roommate liked you because I did and I would have been pretty disappointed if that hadn’t been the case.

“I’m ready” I announced and you both turned to look at me. “Shall we go?” I asked and you quickly stood up, nodding at me. You greeted Seungkwan before leaving and we started walking through the building. That day, we got to spend a lot of time together. We chatted, we ate, we laughed a lot, and we became closer. You finally gave me your phone number and we walked back to the dorm together. I wanted to tell you we should start dating because I liked you so much, but I cowered. It’d never happened before. You know I’m not a coward but, at that moment, you looked so cute I couldn’t say anything. We just managed to stare at each other and giggle before saying goodbye. It was frustrating though at least I had your phone number and I could send texts to you if I wanted to.

From that day on, we saw each other several times. We went to play some bowling - something I came to learn you suck at -, we went to more than one coffee shop, we went to eat dinner or lunch or whatever we felt like and we even slept together in my bed several times... we did a lot of things and became very good friends. Just friends. Something I still want to change. Even Seungkwan is wondering why we haven’t kissed already and I’m willing to do something about it today.

Last night, you knocked on my door at 3am, pretty much drunk - something I cannot see much since you don’t drink at all -, and asked if you could stay because Bam-bam threw a party and wouldn’t stop dancing. You said you wanted to sleep and I let you in, like I always do. That’s the reason for us to be sleeping together once again, tangling our limbs under the covers and breathing peacefully. I’ve been wide awake for two hours now, wondering how I could confess without scaring you. I know you will probably be facing a hangover when you wake up but I must do it before I cower again.

Softly, I remove my hand from your ash-blond hair, earning a cute whine from you, and I start poking your nose to wake you up. It always works, you automatically open your eyes after I do that and stare at me with that deadly glare. You hate people waking you up, but I seriously need to do it this time. “Hi” I greet, waiting for you to at least nod your head. You don’t do that though, you just snuggle closer to my chest and whisper something I cannot understand at all. “Kyun” I say, shaking you a bit from your shoulders. “There’s something I need to tell you” I add and I finally manage to make you lift your head. Your gorgeous eyes are staring back at me now and my heart is already speeding up at the sight. You look like shit. Your locks are messy, your eyes are a bit red and puffy, and your clothes are all crooked but nothing can make you look ugly in my eyes. To me, you look even cuter like that.

Maybe I stare a bit too long at you because, before I can open my mouth to tell you my confession, you lean in and kiss my lips innocently. It’s just a light contact, too short to even let me react and kiss back. But, before I get to say something about it, you kiss me again. It’s longer than the other one and you move your lips softly against mine. I start wondering if I’m dreaming while we kiss though, when we part and I finally open my eyes, you are there smiling. “You like me” you trail off in your deep, raspy voice - due to sleep -.

“Yes, I do” I frown a little because, if you knew, why didn’t you kiss me before? “You knew it all this time and you didn’t tell me?” I ask, dumbfounded.

“I was waiting for you to do it, hyung” you roll your eyes at me. “I didn’t want to spoil your confession by kissing you out of the blue” you say - ironically - and I shake my head.

“You did spoil my confession though...” I tell you, because I like making you sigh. “Just kidding” I chuckle. “I like you, Kyun-ah” I whisper.

“I like you too, hyung” you whisper back and we kiss again, longer this time, showing how much we like each other.

“It was about time!” a voice - Seungkwan’s voice - echoes around the room and we both laugh.


End file.
